The Flash and Green Lantern: Green Encounter of the Fast kind!
by ncampbell1
Summary: The Flash must stop the Trickster! But who is new villain in Central City? And what does he have to do with the sudden appearance of Green Lantern? DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, DC Comics is responsible for all of the characters.


The Flash and Green Lantern: Green Encounter of the Fast Kind!

November 27, 1957; Central City. **One day before Thanksgiving.**

A red streak flew through the streets. Barry "The Flash" Allen was ten minutes away from being late with his date with Iris West. She had little patience for "the slowest man on earth," as she called him. She wanted to meet Barry at the Café to talk about how to plan out the Thanksgiving dinner with her parents. She warned him to be there at exactly 12:45 sharp.

Smirking at the idea, Barry considered telling her the truth. Imagine her surprise if she found out that her absent-minded boyfriend was the Flash. But he knew well that his enemies might try to make her into a target to get at him. So, he thought it best to keep it a secret. Or, at least, until _after_ he would hear her answer to a question he's been meaning to ask.

Turning into the alley, he swept back into his work suit and concealed his costume into his ring. He had been the Flash for over a year now, and couldn't help but gloat at all of the good deeds he had done. He thought of how he defeated foes such as Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Mirror Master, the Top, and the Trickster. He once even saved an entire apartment full of people from a burning building last week!

"Barry! You're early, it must be the end of the world!" shouted a sarcastic voice.

Barry had been dating Iris two months before he became the Flash. He'd met her when she wanted to interview him after he gave a testimony in court. She was determined, strong-willed, and loyal to her beliefs. She never took bribes when she was writing about criminals or mob bosses. To Barry, she was the ideal woman for any man to have. The fact that she was also the most beautiful woman on earth was a good bonus.

After they made the plans, Iris gave her boyfriend a kiss and was off to return to work. He did the same, technically. An alert in his earpiece sounded off as he pulled on his cowl.

"Calling all cars! Calling all Cars! Public enemy # 5 James Jesse, alias "the Trickster," has escaped Iron Heights Prison! Last seen heading for Coast City! Witnesses have also identified a man wielding a weapon that uses powerful sound-waves attacking the Central City Jeweler's Convention!"

"That's new." The Flash thought to himself. It seemed that every day a new costumed kook popped up thinking that they could out-run him.

Arriving at the bank, the Flash could hardly contain his excitement. Secretly, he loved to fight bad-guys, it made him feel like he was a little kid. But, wow, who was this guy?

"Behold! I am the mighty Sonar! I hereby declare this treasury's belongings to be mine!"

"Okay, that's nice, but it's time to go to jail now." Flash said with a chuckle.

"Fool! Behold my might!" the costumed man said as he raised his oddly shaped gun.

Flash couldn't stand the pain. His ears were flooded with a high-pitched wail. By the time he recovered, he saw that the villains had left a note for him: " Looks like, this time, _you _were the one to face the music! C_-note_ you later! – Sonar."

The embarrassment was unbearable, defeated by _that weirdo_! He was supposed to be nothing more than a common jewelry thief. If he couldn't even do _that, _should he even be a superhero? _B_efore he could continue to wallow in his self pity, he noticed a bright green light was surrounding him.

"So, Sonar has a partner, huh?" sounded an unfamiliar voice.

Turning around, the Flash was struck in the face by a huge green boxing glove. After taking a micro-second to recover, he saw a man dressed in emerald levitating before him.

"Who are you?" the scarlet speedster demanded.

"Who do you think? I am the most powerful super-being on earth!" bragged the emerald man.

Flash was now flushed with fear. If this really was Green Lantern, he was screwed. Without thinking, once Green lantern got close, he kicked his leg upward into GL's jaw. Astonishingly, Green Lantern was in pain from the blow.

"Ow! Did Sonar tell you about my weakness to the color yellow!?" he shouted in pain.

Flash just stood up and eyed his golden boots. Then glanced confusingly toward his attacker.

"Your weakness is _the color yellow_?... seriously?"

Flash stopped Green Lantern and tried to explain himself. He told about how he was in _pursuit_ of Sonar and the Trickster. It took a while to process, but Green Lantern managed to piece together what the Flash was saying.

"Alright," GL said, "what should we do about our elusive enemies?"

Flash looked over the crime scene and found an answer to the emerald vigilante's question.

"Whatever that weapon Sonar used was," he started, "it gives off a faint trail of after-vibrations. By vibrating the cells in my body to the same frequency, I can get a better lock on them and trace it back to the source."

"You can _do_ that?" Green Lantern asked, impressed.

After a few seconds of "shaking up," Flash led Green Lantern to the villains' hide-out on the border of Central and Coast City. Quietly, the crimson comet and verde vigilante listened in on their conversation.

"Al-_righty_, Sultan of Super-Sonic Sound, here's the Coast City mint that I stole for you!" laughed the Trickster.

"Excellent, and here's the Central City jewelry collection that I stole for you. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sonar barked back.

With that, Flash vibrated through the wall and crushed Sonar's sonic-gun. With shock in his eyes, Sonar soon felt a hard, red fist break his nose, and thrust him onto the ground. Next, just as he was about to pull out one of his gags, Trickster wound up knocked-out by a glowing baseball bat.

Five minutes later, police squads of each respective city arrived to apprehend the criminals. After the stolen loot was taken back, the heroes met for one last time.

"Well, how do you like that? We won." Green Lantern stated.

"Yeah." Flash remarked.

With a simple handshake, the two heroes prepared to part ways. But they were both confident that they would meet again.

"Where are you going now, Flash?" Green Lantern questioned.

"Well, you could say that I have a beautiful knot to tie!" Flash laughed.

November 28, 1957; Central City. **Thanksgiving Day.**

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." Thought Flash repeatedly. Although it wasn't fear of being late, it was fear of what he was about to do.

Barry Allen met up with Iris, seeing her parents inside and waiting. Iris was giving him the same "you're late" look that she always gives him. He was cornered in awkward silence as she glared into his soul.

Finally, she wondered aloud what she would do with him. He suggested one way as he knelt down and pulled out a ring. Some women don't know what to say when their boyfriends pop the question, but the way she tearfully kissed Barry let him know what she thought of the marriage.

**The Beginning**


End file.
